


Unfinished Business

by abstractconcept



Series: The Epic of Porn [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Teacher/Student, silliness, snarody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractconcept/pseuds/abstractconcept
Summary: Harry sets out to get his man—and he’s NOT taking no for an answer! Which is fine, because Snape never intended to say no in the first place. What he intended to say was, “You think you can stay after class and turn me into a puddle of sexual desperation? You think you can waltz off and leave me humiliated? I’ll show you humiliation, Potter…and if it happens to come with an explosive orgasm for both of us, so much the better.”





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loupgarou1750 (LoupGarou)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoupGarou/gifts).



> Again, should have a different publication date, but I'm posting from a copy, so...
> 
> Also, I apologize for the somewhat wonky POV shifts. What can I say, it was more than a decade ago and I was still learning.

Harry stomped down to the dungeons, clear thinking having temporarily abandoned him. All he could think of was Snape. And Sex. Snape and Sex. Sex and Snape. Sex _with_ Snape… _clothes off, robes off, everything off, nothing between us except—_

__

_ _ A low moan interrupted Harry’s thoughts, and his head swivelled to the side. He’d been about to pass Snape’s classroom. Holding his breath, Harry waited silently, his ears straining to pick up the slightest sound. There. Another moan—coming from Snape’s room. He was _sure_ of it. Mesmerized, he walked towards the door. There was a bit of light peeking around the frame.

He crossed the hall quietly and pressed his ear to the door. Deep, ragged breaths could be heard, and then a low voice groaned, “Potter…” Harry jerked as if he’d been stung. He’d been right all along! The man was in the Potions laboratory, masturbating while thinking about Harry—without Harry! It was a plot! A conspiracy! The man had purposely gotten Harry all hot and bothered, saying all kinds of shockingly erotic things in that sexy voice he had, only to go and lock himself away where Harry couldn’t get at him.

The man was a sadist.

Taking a deep breath, Harry pounded on the door for all he was worth. “What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing in there? Do you think it’s _funny_? Open up, d’you hear me? Open this goddamned door!”

Snape froze, hand still wrapped firmly around his length. _Potter?_ No. It couldn’t be. The little vixen was undoubtedly ensconced in his bed at the very moment, likely still snickering over having worked his Potions Professor into a frenzy of sexual desire. He couldn’t possibly be outside, banging on Severus’s door. That would be madness. It had to be some sort of sexually induced hallucination. Cautiously, he slid his palm slowly up his prick.

_BANG. BANG._ “You greasy bastard; open this door! Don’t make me use magic to blow it to bits! Open UP! And take your fucking hands away from your cock this instant!”

Without consciously thinking about it, Snape did as he was told. He was horrified. Could the boy _see_ him somehow? Was there some sort of spying spell cast on the room? Suddenly Severus was angry. This was _his_ classroom, damn it, and he should bloody well be able to do as he liked in it. That self-centred brat wasn’t going to get away with this sort of behaviour any longer. It was time the young nuisance was taught a lesson.

“Open this door before I explode! Or _it_ explodes! Or I explode all over it!” Suddenly, the door flew open. Harry looked up in amazement. Snape was glaring down at his general proximity, and reached a long arm down to snatch Harry’s invisibility cloak away. Harry shivered, the chill dungeon air sliding across his bare chest. Maybe he should have taken the time to put clothes _on_ , instead of fantasizing about taking them all _off_. 

Snape stared down at the boy, cursing his very existence. “That. Is. _It._ Mister Potter. You have pushed me beyond my limits.” One hand tangled in the thick black hair in front of him and yanked the boy’s head back. “Do you know what I’m about to do to you?”

Potter’s eyes were very round, recalling Snape to earlier in the day, when he did _not_ have the youthful delinquent quite so much in his control. If he had not already been fully erect, the heat that flooded Severus’s groin at the thought would surely have given him a good nudge in that direction. Wordlessly, the boy shook his head.

“I am going to attach a set of manacles to your ankles, anchor them to a thick chain, hang you from the ceiling, and then I’m going to either whip you bloody or spank you senseless; I’ve yet to make up my mind.”

Harry fought to maintain an impassive expression as his body thrilled to the words. _This is going even better than I’d hoped_ , he thought. 

Snape stared down into the porcelain face, eager for any indication of fear. Unexpectedly, Potter merely blinked a couple of times, his chin still squared. “All right,” he said agreeably. He pushed his glasses back up his nose in a determined fashion. He chewed on his lower lip a moment as though indecisive about something. “But then I get to drench your cock with caramel and lick it off,” he continued in a rush.

Snape started. “I—you—I—caramel?”

Harry shrugged. “I _like_ caramel,” he said plaintively. He sighed heavily. “But if you don’t want that, then I demand sex in the bath. And I want to wash your hair. There has _got_ to be a way to get it less greasy.”

Snape looked deeply offended. “What—I—You—What are you _on_ about, Potter?”

“It’s _only fair_ ,” Harry explained patiently, as though they were having the most normal discussion in the world. “If we do one of your kinks, then we have to do one of mine, too. You can’t have it _all_ your way. I don’t know what you’re complaining about, anyway; I mean, I _want_ to suck your cock, but you’ll be getting something out of that, too. I don’t see what objection you have to it being coated with caramel first, but if you _won’t_ do that, then you have to do the bath.”

Severus blinked. He was having some difficulty following the conversation. “I suppose the bath would only make sense after the caramel, in any case,” he pointed out, feeling as though he’d scored some sort of point for logic. He’d had a large glass of absinthe earlier in the day, and had promptly moved on to hard liquor when his classes had let out. And now Potter was here. Doing _what_ , Snape was uncertain, but the boy was certainly _here,_ and half-naked to boot, and _my, doesn’t he look delicious?_ And, he had to admit that the idea of paddling the brat had always held a certain appeal. 

__

“You want to do two of my kinks?” Harry said uncertainly. That was surprisingly generous of Severus. “All right,” he said, allowing judiciously, “then we can do two of yours as well.” He grinned up at the man, hoping against hope that the second one wouldn’t mean a threesome with someone horrible.

Snape stared at the brilliant smile, wondering why that seemed to be making him even harder than all those lovely, provocative words coming out of that incredibly kissable mouth. “Two of my kinks?” he repeated, thinking things over. “Putting you in lacy stockings might be enjoyable…though maybe that shouldn’t count. After all, I could easily dress you in them _and_ spank you at the same time, so it should only count as one.” _Slytherin side must be coming out,_ he realized dimly. _Not only am I standing here negotiating playing out sexual eccentricities with the Boy Who Lived, but I’m attempting to be underhanded in bartering for the better deal._

__

Harry looked outraged. “No! You can’t do that unless I get three, as well! And don’t you try telling me that tying me up and making me wear lacy knickers and spanking me should only count as one. That should count as three, and you damn well know it! You ought to count yourself lucky I was only counting it as two, but if you’re going to—”

“Unless _you get three as well_? Potter, how many sexual practises have you even _heard_ of? If you want three, then be my guest. I just don’t think I should have to forfeit one of mine simply because you couldn’t think of another.” He sniffed derisively.

This brought Harry up short. In truth, he really _didn’t_ know all that many kinks, and what he _did_ he’d gotten from Fred and George, who could always have been joking, in any case. At the same time, he didn’t want to seem like a stupid little kid, who wasn’t prepared for this sort of thing. “I—I know others,” he stuttered. “I know about—about fisting.” Harry bit his lip. He was almost certain that one was something Fred had just made up.

Snape’s eyes opened very wide, and his brows shot up. “You know about _fisting_?” he echoed in a shocked voice.

“But I—I _don’t_ want to _try_ it!” Harry added with hasty desperation. _Dear MERLIN. There really_ is _such a thing?_ He felt vaguely nauseous. There was no _way_ that was possible. And wouldn’t it _hurt_?

Snape’s lips quirked up at the corners. Finally there appeared to be something the heroic little pest was afraid of. Not that Severus could blame him, really; with what little sexual experience Potter probably had, fisting undoubtedly sounded horribly intimidating. Not unlike Snape himself. He grinned wickedly, and Potter edged back towards the door. Waving his wand, Severus spelled the door shut and locked. “You weren’t thinking of making a run for it, were you?” His smile became more predatory, as if to say, ‘Not _this_ time _,_ Mister Potter _._ ’

Harry swallowed a couple of times. Oh God, that voice again. He hoped he wasn’t in over his head. After all, those long fingers would doubtlessly curl into an awfully big fist. He eyed Severus’s hands nervously. “N-no. Just…that isn’t _my_ kink, is all. And you’re right: I don’t really know any others.”

Severus observed the way those big green eyes kept following his hands. He decided to have pity on the youth. “Have you ever heard of rimming?” he asked conversationally, folding his arms across his chest.

Harry glanced up at the man. “No. Does it hurt?”

Severus actually laughed. “Not in the least. I think you’d enjoy it. If you’d like my informed opinion, you ought to consider it as your third kink.” He gave the boy another hungry smile.

Harry shivered. “All right,” he said. “But only if you promise it won’t hurt.”

“I promise,” Snape agreed in a dry voice. He tilted his head to the side, arching a brow. “Do you trust me to keep my promise?” He held one long, thin hand out to Harry.

Harry took it only a little reluctantly. “Yes,” he whispered. Snape pulled him closer, and Harry shivered when that long, lean body was flush against his own. He felt fingers weaving through the tendrils of his hair, and relaxed fractionally. Snape could be a real bastard, but perhaps he’d be all right about this.


End file.
